Goodnight Tonight
by LastChangeling
Summary: Yet another fanfic about the aftermath of "The Kiss". Hopefully this isn't too cliche.. LxQ


**Well, I just watched 'Quinn Missed the Mark' on You-tube and I squealed when Logan and Quinn kissed. Quinn and Logan are the only couple that I really like on Zoey 101, the others are just so-so. Except for Zoey and that new guy James. He's just so... so... argghh!! I just DON'T like him. He's just too... boring and generic. I like Chase a lot better. Note that I started writing this before I realized how many times this has been done ( what happens after they kiss). Oh Well, it gives you people something to read. Enjoy... and review if it's not to much trouble.**

_" Weirdest day ever..."_

Those words rang throughout Quinn's head over and over again. It had been a weird day. First, guys who hadn't even said more than two words to her all school year, were hitting on her. Second, Micheal and Zoey had ridden past her on horse back. Third, and the absolutely weirdest of all, was that Logan had kissed her. Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese, had kissed in broad daylight, for all of PCA to see. Not only was it weird, but it was a bit embarrassing, too.

After scooting to the opposite edges of the bench, their sides biting into arms, Logan and Quinn had sat their in silence for a few minutes, taking in what had just happened. Had it really happened? Did they really kiss, so spur of the moment, or had all been a dream? Were they going to wake up soon and realize that it had all been a dream? Would they wake up and still be frenemies? Would Logan still be an egotistical jerk? Would Quinn still be dating Mark?

No such luck.

" I.. I have to go." Logan said suddenly. He jerked up off the bench and left on his Jet-X. Quinn stared at his retreating figure. She pulled her legs up against her chest, trying to make herself seem smaller. She felt even worse than she did before. Once again, she was alone. Utterly alone.

( ) ) -------

Logan layed on his bed, reminiscing about the days events. When he saw the sorrowful Quinn, he had felt so compelled to comfort her, to whisper words of encouragement and hope into her ear. To make her happy again and see her big, quirky smile again. She didn't look like the Quinn he knew with the glitzy clothes and no glasses. She was practically a whole different girl.

And there was no need for that. Quinn was wonderful the way she was.

Folding his hands under his head, Logan frowned. Why had he left like that, without even giving an explanation? Logan scowled. Why, WHY, did he have to go and kiss her, pretty much destroying their already rocky friendship.

_Because you know you like her more than a friend. _Logan clamped his hands over his ears. Curse his stupid conscience! It was no help at all. And he did not like Quinn like that. Quinn? That was ridiculous! This was Quinn Pensky, for crying out loud! The psychotic spaz of PCA!

_That's why you like her. She different from all the others. Quinn isn't some dumb bimbo who can just hook up with and never talk to again. She's a challenge, something you don't really get much of when it comes to girls._

" Get out of my head!" Logan yelled in a short outburst of insanity.

" Who are you talking to?" Michael stood in the doorway, giving him a weird look. Logan mentally slapped himself. One kiss and he was going completely spastic... like Quinn.

" Uh.. Nobody. What's up?" Logan said, not willing to admit he was talking to himself. Only crazies talk to themselves. Like Quinn...

" Well, the horse is gone. Turns out he has an owner." Michael said sadly. Logan rolled his eyes.

" I don't have to hug you or talk about how you feel, do I?"

Michael shook his head.

" No, James took care of that." Logan let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't exactly his thing to comfort people. Yet, why had he felt so compelled to comfort Quinn, of all people?

"But, I do want to talk about something. Namely about you and a certain someone." Logan stiffened. How did he know? He and Zoey were going so fast on the horse, he couldn't of seen him and Quinn kissing.. Could he?

" Don't know whatcha talking about." Logan said dignantly.

" Come on, You know what I'm talking about."

" Nope. Sorry, but I have no clue."

" How about I jog your memory?" Michael smirked and began to sing:

" Logan and Quinn, Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-" Logan clamped his hand over Michael's mouth.

" Will you be quiet!? I don't want the whole knowing!" Logan slowly removed his hand. Michael was grinning.

" So I wasn't seeing things! I can't wait to tell Chase! He is going to-" Logan cut him off again. His face was red and he had a look of sheer horror.

" You can't tell anybody, Michael! It was spur of the moment, and I wasn't thinking! I don't like Quinn like that and I'm pretty sure she feels the same!" Logan shouted. Michael raised an eyebrow and gave his friend an inquiring look.

" Okay, whatever you say, Logan." Michael said sarcastically. He turned to walk out the door. Logan glared at him. It was unfortunate for Michael that he had not yet finished his anger management class.

" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! ANSWER ME, MICHAEL!! GET BACK HERE OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT SO HARD YOU WONT KNOW UP FROM DOWN!! MICHAEL!!" Logan shouted after him, but Michael was already out of sight and Logan's threat's fell on deaf ears. Logan gave a frustrated growl. He stormed back into the room, slamming the door on the rest of the world.

**This was a bit short, but then again, most of my stories are short. This will probably be a two-shot, possibly a three-shot. Please review if you can. Reviews make me smile. **


End file.
